


Worse than a Cat

by menecio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blood, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio
Summary: Iruka opens the door just as Kakashi slits the Iwa-nin’s throat.“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Iruka says, shielding his face from the spray of blood.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	Worse than a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> Badger had to do Stuff, so I told her to give me a prompt and I'd write 100 words per completed task. The outcome was this ficlet!
> 
> The prompt was: “Can you please stop leaving dead bodies on my doorstep? You’re worse than a cat.”
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

Iruka opens the door just as Kakashi slits the Iwa-nin’s throat.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Iruka says, shielding his face from the spray of blood.

“Hey, sensei,” Kakashi says, tone light as he eases the body to the ground. “You’re up late.”

“I wasn’t up.” Iruka glares. “Someone was making a racket and woke me up.”

“Ah.” Kakashi cleans his kunai against his slacks before tucking it away. He beams up at Iruka, sliding his hitai-ate back over his left eye. “Sorry about that. Didn’t have a lot of space to manoeuvre.”

“You’re an elite shinobi,” Iruka grouses. “Act like it.”

Kakashi hums as he stands up, tilting his head at the cooling corpse. “I think I did fine.”

“There’s blood everywhere.”

Kakashi waves a hand. “I’ll clean it up, sensei, don’t worry.”

Iruka sighs. “Get rid of that first, please.” He gestures at the body. “Why was he here anyway?”

Kakashi shrugs, pulling out a scroll to seal the Iwa-nin’s remains. “You were his target.”

Iruka rolls his eyes. He hasn’t been affected by the fact that enemy shinobi are actively targeting him for some time now. Kakashi wishes it were different, wishes it weren’t quite so recursive, but when you’re the jinchūriki's father figure and the Copy-nin’s boyfriend, attempted assassinations and abductions sadly become a part of the routine.

Kakashi refrains from wriggling in delight at the thought of Iruka being his _boyfriend_. It’s not official yet, not in a way that civilians would recognise in any shape or form, but as far as other shinobi are concerned, they’re super married. As far as Kakashi is concerned, he super agrees.

He crouches down and seals the corpse into the scroll. Iruka watches him all the while with a pinched look. The body’s gone, but the blood remains. Kakashi wonders if he can ask Iruka for cleaning supplies without having the man slam the door in his face. Maybe if he mentions the two little kids who live next door and how it would be unfortunate if they slipped on the puddle on their way out to school in the morning.

“Can you please stop leaving dead bodies on my doorstep?” Iruka asks. “You’re worse than a cat.”

“You live with Soot; you know that’s a lie. And, if anything, it could be argued I’m better than a cat,” Kakashi says, slipping the scroll into his thigh pouch. He’ll drop it off at T&I later. Probably tomorrow. “Because, you know, I’m a better hunter.” He smiles at Iruka, who continues to glare. His smile turns into a pout. “No?”

“No,” Iruka confirms, then goes back inside.

He leaves the door open, though.

Kakashi’s eye arches up into a smile. “Can I come in for some tea?”

“Not until you mop all that mess up.”

Iruka disappears into his kitchen, muttering about rubber gloves and bleach. Kakashi waits, crouched down and balancing on the balls of his feet. Soot appears then, a black little furball peering at Kakashi from across the living room. He looks disappointed but not surprised. Kakashi shrugs at him. It is what it is.

A minute later, Iruka comes back laden with cleaning products that speak of classroom mishaps and time spent in close proximity to Naruto. Soot tries to join them, but Iruka shuts the door before he can step out of the flat and into the mess. He hands Kakashi a pair of pink rubber gloves, dons a pair of yellow ones himself, and kneels down to begin scrubbing.

“I can do it,” Kakashi says.

“I’ll help.” Iruka glances at Kakashi, his cheeks blooming with colour. “As thanks.”

Kakashi stares for a moment, then reaches for a wire brush to hide his gleeful expression.

Maybe Iruka was a bit affected after all.


End file.
